Infamous Episodes
This is a list to every episode of people seem to dislike. Also be sure to add title cards. Click that link to view it. List of Pages in Need of a Title Card Pre-Movie * Bubblestand * Ripped Pants * Sandy's Rocket * Squeaky Boots * Nature Pants * MuscleBob BuffPants * I Was a Teenage Gary * Fools in April * Hooky * Wormy * Grandma's Kisses * Dumped * I'm with Stupid * Party Pooper Pants * The Great Snail Race * Krabby Land * The Sponge Who Could Fly (SpongeBob Segments) Post Movie * Have You Seen This Snail? * Good Neighbors * Funny Pants * SquidBob TentaclePants * Whale of a Birthday * All That Glitters * Wigstruck * The Thing * Hocus Pocus * Rule of Dumb * Squid Wood * Night Light * Rise and Shine * Waiting * Fungus Among Us * Boat Smarts * Good Ol' Whatshisname * To Love a Patty * Breath of Fresh Squidward * A Flea in Her Dome * Atlantis SquarePantis * Pat No Pay * Whatever Happened to SpongeBob * SpongeHenge * Stanley S. SquarePants * House Fancy * Penny Foolish * Gone * The Splinter * Slide Whistle Stooges * Sun Bleached * Giant Squidward * Plankton's Regular * Boating Buddies * The Krabby Kronicle * Grooming Gary * Porous Pockets * Choir Boys * The Card * Dear Vikings * Cephalopod Lodge * Squid's Visit * To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants * Shuffleboarding * Professor Squidward * Pet or Pests * Gullible Pants * Toy Store of Doom * Shell Shocked * Truth or Square * Pineapple Fever * The Clash of Triton * Tentacle-Vision * Stuck in the Wringer * Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy * Model Sponge * Keep BIkini Bottom Beautiful * A Pal for Gary * Yours, Mine and Mine * SpongeBob's Last Stand * Back to the Past * A Day Without Tears * Summer Job * One Coarse Meal * The Play's the Thing * Rodeo Daze * Gramma's Secret Recipe * The Cent of Money * The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom * The Main Drain * Trenchbillies * That Sinking Feeling * Hide and Then What Happens? * Shellback Shenanigans * You Don't Know Sponge * New Fish in Town * Big Sister Sam * Oral Report * Sweet and Sour Squid * The Googly Artiste * A SquarePants Family Vacation * Patrick's Staycation * Pet Sitter Pat * House Sittin' for Sandy * Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom * Bubble Buddy Returns * Restraining SpongeBob * Are You Happy Now? * InSPONGEiac * Face Freeze! * Glove World R.I.P. * Demolition Doofus * Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! * Squid Baby * Little Yellow Book * Squid Defense * Kenny the Cat * SpongeBob You're Fired Post-Sequel * Company Picnic * Sanctuary! * The Fish Bowl * Married to Money * Mutiny on the Krusty * Whirly Brains * House Worming * Plankton Gets the Boot * Plankton Retires * Sportz? * Lost and Found * There's a Sponge in my Soup * No Pictures Please * Krabby Patty Creature Feature * Teacher's Pests * Bunny Hunt * Cuddle E. Hugs * Pat the Horse * Don't Feed the Clowns * Fun-Sized Friends * Moving Bubble Bass * High Sea Diving * My Leg! * Ink Lemonade * Library Cards * Call the Cops Category:Infamous Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Articles with lists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Semi-Infamous Episodes